bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Eisen
Background Backstory Eisen was originally a mercenary, traveling the island in search of jobs. He guarded caravans, he dealt with Rahi, but he also performed much less savory tasks. More then once, he was contacted by groups with decidedly more villainous intent, and each time, he completed his task as instructed. He rarely went by his name, and unlike some he avoided the spotlight, so his services were rarely as well known on the island, save for in certain circles. In the circles familiar with him, he had a distinct reputation. When given a task, he saw it through to the very letter. So long as he was paid, he would do as instructed. The one occasion that someone tried to deny him payment, and in fact remove him from the equation, he struck back with the same calculated efficiency as he had carried out his job. However, he was no thug. He had, and in fact has, a very unique take on the world at large. What one considers bad is, in fact, beneficial to another. What is beneficial to one will almost always harm another. His perceived lack of morality was, instead, a different opinion on what morality was. His rather unique skill set eventually drew a very infamous group's eyes to him; The Followers of Makuta. The jobs he did for them were, at first, done without knowing who he served. But as time went on, and he completed mission after mission, he knew who he was working for; And he found that their methodology made sense. Makuta's rule was effective, and in fact, the best status quo. Chaos and destruction followed when one tried to oppose him, but when the status quo was respected, all was still. He became one of their most skilled operatives, though as before, he did not develop much of a reputation; Because outside of his direct employers, no one ever lived to report on his capabilities or whereabouts. With Makuta's fall, he returned to his remote home in the wastes, watching the island at large and growing more certain with each passing day that the new status quo was not as it should be. 2013 Arc Eisen took hostage the family of a cook for the Ta-Koro Prisons and used the cook to deliver a vial of anti-dermis to Kohra in her cell. Afterward he killed the cook and his family and joined Echelon and Kohra as they left Ta-Wahi. Later Eisen was seen with Echelon and a group of five other dark beings in the Dark Walk. Appearance and Tools Tall and athletic, Eisen is a near perfect physical specimen. With a highly defined muscle tone and proportions that could almost be called heroic, he cuts a striking figure, an image influenced by his choice of armor. His base color is gunmetal gray, highlighted by accents and patches of flat black and silver. His forearms bear ornate armored gauntlets, with shining silver edging. The boots he wears are steel-toed, and crafted from fine, but durable, Kane-Ra leather. Over this all he wears a long black cloak, the fabric concentrated on his right side, and extending down almost to his knee. Most notable, however, are the fine, almost handsome, features that adorn his black and gray Noble Huna shaped mask. Eisen is left-handed. -One longsword with a leather-wrapped hilt, sheathed within a slot on his shield, carried on his back. -One protosteel shield; The shield is almost triangular, wide at the top with a slowly narrowing curved base. A metal loop built into the interior holds his sword when not in use. The surface metal of the shield has been covered matte black, seeming to almost absorb light rather than reflect it. -On either arm he wears gauntlets crafted of a metal alloy designed to be lightweight, but relatively strong. While they can stand up to several blows before beginning to buckle, that is not their intended purpose; Concealed within each is a blade that is kept from deployment by a small post of iron. Minute elemental manipulation will cause them to deploy and lock into place. -His cape; Unusual though it is, the garment is woven with incredibly fine protosteel threads interspersed among the normal fabric ones. The edges of the garment contain much more significant concentrations. The import of these two facts is simple. Due to the protosteel weave, he can manipulate the garment as though it were another limb, using it to shield and strike. Its strikes have the potential to be deadly; Due to the higher concentrations of metal in the edges, it can be honed into a razor sharp edge with a thought. Abilities and Traits As a Toa of Iron, Eisen is more physically endurant than most, a trait that he uses to great effect. Eisens skills lie in two areas, with a significant amount of overlap between them; First, academic. He is surprisingly well read, familiar with most of the works of theory and intellect published on the island within the past few decades. He is likewise well read in manuscripts dealing with powers and their use, as well as the various fighting styles common to Mata Nui. Though his appetite for knowledge in large part stems from curiosity, all of it serves a practical purpose on the battlefield. The second area is combat, and it is further divided into two intermingling pools of knowledge. Firstly, his physical skills. Eisen is an exceptional fighter, versed in the use of most handheld weapons, though his chosen specialty is the blade. Capable of using most varieties of sword with equal ease, he nevertheless prefers the longsword and similar weapons. The second pool is his elemental control; The combat applications that he has found for his powers are numerous, including the manipulation and repurposing of the materials at his disposal. Eisen's style is difficult to describe, though truly, it can be summed up in a single word; Adaptability. Though he favors the longsword, his knowledge of weaponry and his element allow him to change gears at a moment's notice. He is a mid-to-short range fighter, and simply put, he dominates the battlefield at those ranges. Capable of incredibly displays both of offense and defense, his mask allows for quick reactions to changing circumstances. More than one opponent, certain of victory, has been shocked at the speed with which he can interpose his shield between himself and an attack. His element allows him to repurpose materials with ease, including turning material on his body into extra weapons, or manipulating a weapon into another shape as the situation requires. However, he is not simply a skilled combatant; He is a skilled tactician as well, and he, almost without exception, keeps a trick or two back at all times. The few opponents who manage to overwhelm one style are often shocked to discover that he can switch to another. In fact, Eisen even ensures that he has his blindspots covered; His right side, which as his non-dominant hand tends to be his most vulnerable, has a second safeguard in the form of his cape. At mid or short range Eisen is a force to be reckoned with. Eisen's greatest weakness is his lack of long range capability. At a distance, he is forced on the defensive, forced to rely on his shield for defense. Relationships Friends and Allies *Echelon *Kohra *Agrona *Rorg *Karnakie *Syvra *Greisk Enemies *Brotherhood of Ak'rei'an *''n-''koro militia *Mata-Nui supporters Quotes Triva Category:Evil Category:Mercenaries Category:Toa Category:Fe-Toa Category:Characters